Falling Dangerously in Love
by Bee1982
Summary: Prequel to Dangerously in Love. ONE SHOT *SPOILER ALERT* Make sure you read up to chapter 35 of DIL before this. You have been warned! Enjoy!


_**(Prequel to Dangerously in Love)**_

**Falling Dangerously In Love**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedication: For my wonderful Beta<strong>__**'**__**s and Friends, DanaLynn, NeeNee246 and toocute24. **_

"Friendship is the only cement that will ever hold the world together"  
><em>- Woodrow Wilson<em>

_**Thank you for all the support you have given me. For once I really have no words to describe how much you have helped me. THANK YOU! (I**__**'**__**m crying now) ;)**_

_**DanaLynn Beta'd this one shot for me. As NeeNee and Sally were busy with DIL. Love you all ladies**_

* * *

><p>Every young girl dreams of that fairy tale love: The kind that takes over your heart and mind. I never thought for one second I would ever get it.<p>

I was a bookworm. There was no other way to describe me. I immersed myself in the written word, consumed by that ideal love. Not realising, that what I was searching for was about to crash into my life.

"Have you seen the new kids, Bella?" Jessica asked, skipping into the cafeteria at lunch time.

"No," I replied uninterested as I continued to read my book.

"You really need to look," Jessica laughed, pulling the book from under my nose.

"Jess," I moaned, finally looking up to try to grab it back from her.

"Come and get it, book worm," she sniggered, dancing around the table while waving the book in the air. I lunged, accidentally hitting the book from her hand. It skimmed across the floor and came to a stop a few feet in front of me.

"Great. Thanks Jess." I grumbled going after it. Jessica could be so childish sometimes. Why was I friends with her again?

I was still reeling as I reached down for my book only to notice another pair of hands grabbing it first.

"Throwing Shakespeare on the floor? What has the world come to?" I heard a male voice chuckle.

As I looked up to thank the voice, I held in a gasp. Pure green orbs seemed to be pouring into my eyes, blinding me. As I took in his face, my whole body trembled; I was staring at a god, I was sure of it.

The lean but muscular build of him captivated me. His bronze hair was in the sexiest disarray I had ever seen, and he seemed to tower over me. Not at any point did I feel intimidated, though. All I wanted was to get closer to him.

"I'm Edward," the god smiled, handing me my book. "Edward Masen."

"Bella Swan," I managed to force out. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"Lovely to meet you, Bella. Let me know if you drop any other books. I'll be happy to pick them up for you." With that, he walked over to his table.

"That was one of the new kids," Jessica whispered. "I bet you're glad I took your book now, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," I panted as Edward sat down at his table giving me a sexy wink before he turned around.

I couldn't get him out of my mind for the rest of the day. Each lesson I went to, I prayed he would be in my class. It wasn't until English that my wish was fulfilled. I had to hold in my excitement. Noticing the only spare sit left was next to me. _Thank you Lauren, for having to swap classes last week._

"So we meet again, Bella," Edward smiled, setting his bag down next to me.

"Hi again. How's your first day going?" How was I able to speak to him without drooling?

"It's getting better by the minute," Edward smirked, sitting next to me.

"I find that hard to believe, this is Forks," I smiled, opening my book, as Mr Birdie walked in.

"I find Forks very refreshing actually," Edward whispered. As I turned to answer him, I was stunned by how close his face was to mine. As our eyes locked, I couldn't hold back my whimper. Wondering if Edward could feel what I could.

I was hypnotized by the shape of his lips. How they parted slightly, as he breathed deeply in and out. It took a few seconds before I noticed Edward watching my lips in a similar way. Something was taking over us in that moment and I was helpless to resist.

oxoxoxo

Edward was hot and cold with me for the first few weeks. I couldn't quite figure him out. It was as if he was trying to fight what was happening between us. Luckily, his family welcomed me in with open arms.

"I'm not sure Alice," I moaned, watching Edward collect his lunch, while we sat at the table. "I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. Plus, I hardly know him. You guys only arrived a few weeks ago."

"He is so into you Bella, but he's shy. You have to tell him how you feel."

"No way am I doing that! I don't even know how _I_ feel!" I screeched a little too loud, as Rose and Emmet looked over at me.

"Are you okay Bella?" Rose smirked.

"Wonderful," I moaned as Edward began to make his way over.

"Do it now," Alice nudged me.

"No!" I muttered under my breath. Why was Alice so pushy?

"I'll do it then."

"NO! I'll do it when we are alone." I stressed as Edward sat down.

"You'll do what when you're alone with who Bella?" Edward asked, sitting next to me.

"Alice needs some help with some course work." I panicked, hitting her leg under the table. Alice was like an annoying sister that I never wanted. How did Edward put up with her all the time?

"Really?" Edward didn't seem to buy my answer.

"Yeah," Alice exhaled. "I am really confused about this book I am reading. You see these two characters clearly like each other, but won't do anything about it." I gulped, praying I wasn't blushing.

"Maybe there is reason behind it," Edward mused. "What book is it?"

"You haven't read it. I wouldn't worry," Alice sighed, taking a bite of her pizza.

"I'm sure Bella will be able to help. Is there a book you haven't read?" Edward teased nudging me. All I could do was smile at him. Edward knew me pretty well, already. Not that there was much to me, other than my huge collection of books.

I wanted to kill Alice, as I watched her flutter her eyelashes, looking between Edward and I. She wasn't going to let this go. I could tell.

"What was Alice going on about in the cafeteria?" Edward asked as we walked to class together.

"I have no idea. She is your sister."

"True," Edward chuckled. "She does have her crazy moments."

"Tell me about it," I laughed as Edward opened the class room door for me. "You're quite the gentleman, Mr Masen," I smiled, thanking him.

"Only to the people who matter to me," Edward whispered. I turned to look at him. There he goes again with his hot and cold advances.

"I matter to you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him, feeling brave.

"I think you know you do." His smile was so warm, my insides melted. I made my way to our desk. Not really sure what to reply with. "Perhaps, I should ask if _I_ matter to _you_." Edward broke our silence, watching me once we took our seats. I was about to speak, but the stupid teacher walked in starting the class.

It was one of the longest hours of my life. I could feel Edward's gaze on me, which only spurred the anticipation of finally telling him my answer.

When the bell rang, all the students quickly collected their things. I noticed Jess giving me the evil eye. It was nice to know who your friends were. She hated that Edward and I had hit it off as friends.

Edward and I stayed motionless, watching each other as the room began to empty. It was as if we were in our own little bubble. With the world hustling around us, but we were untouchable. All that mattered was Edward and me.

"So," Edward asked once the classroom was empty.

"So what," I teased, studying his gorgeous face. How could he feel anything for me? Compared to Edward, I was nothing.

"You know. Don't make me beg."

"You do matter to me," I muttered, feeling my face blush.

"I . .I do." Why did he seem so shocked by that? He must have known how amazing he was.

"Are you ever going to ask me out Edward? Or are we going to keep playing cat and mouse until we graduate?" Holy hell, did I really just blurt that out?

"Are you free Friday night?"

"Yes, why?" Please let this be a date!

"I want to take you out." Edward smouldered, moving a stray hair from my face.

"Um," I gulped, looking deep into his eyes. "Yes, I'm free."

"It's settled then. I'll pick you up at your house about eight." Edward got up. "Come on Bella. You'll be late for your next class." I stumbled getting up. How could he be so calm? We had just admitted we liked each other. Damn, the things Edward Masen did to me. A date! What the hell was I going to wear?

oxoxoxo

I stood feeling slightly uncomfortable. Why had I let Alice put me in this dress with three inch heels? It was a recipe for disaster.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Relax." Alice chimed, clapping her hands.

"I can't even walk, Alice," I pouted. "What if I fall over? Edward will never want to take me on a date ever again."

"Trust me, my brother won't want to let go of you all night when he sees you." I hope she was right. Edward and I had been clearly flirting with each other ever since my book dropping incident, which was now over a month ago. I still couldn't believe I was going on a date with the god that was Edward Masen.

"Just relax and take one step at a time." Alice replied, helping me walk down my stair case. I was glad I had reached the bottom before my door bell rang.

"That will be Edward," Alice beamed going for the door.

I took a deep breath, standing motionless as he came into my view. Edward took my breath away as he stood in a tight fitted black suit.

"Bella." Edward's voice broke as his eyes roamed over me. "You look stunning."

"Thanks," I blushed, trying my best to walk elegantly towards him.

He led me outside to his car and I smiled as he opened the door for me.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" I asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"You'll see," Edward smirked, pulling off my driveway. "You really do look breathtaking tonight," Edward muttered as he drove along the highway.

"Have you seen my heels though," I moaned. "I am going to fall over tonight. I just know I will."

"I won't let that happen." Edward smiled, glancing at me. "I'll hold on to you the entire night if I have to."

"I kind of like that idea," I blushed, knowing I was making my feelings for him too clear.

"So do I," Edward smiled, speeding up. I hope that was because he couldn't wait to hold onto me.

The meal in Port Angeles was wonderful, but the company was what made the difference. Edward was the most amazing guy I had ever known. I had never felt so relaxed around a guy before, and as the meal drew to an end, I couldn't mistake the connection that seemed to be happening between us.

Edward held my waist as he led me back to his car. I had to hold back my groan, as I felt his thumb gently stroke my back. Before he led me into his car he spun me around to face him.

"I had a wonderful night." Edward smiled, leaning his one hand against the top of his car.

"So, you're glad you asked me and not Jess?" I teased. "She still isn't talking to me, you know."

"Sorry about that." Edward laughed. "She is a nice girl. It's just that I knew what I wanted." I gulped as Edward looked down at my lips.

"She is acting like some insane vampire from those old movies. I can't believe how she turned on me. I thought she wanted my blood, when she found out you had asked me out."

"It's the sirens you need to watch out for more than vampire girls. They steal your heart without even realising." Edward muttered, moving slowly towards my lips.

"And who would you classify as a siren, Mr. Masen?" I whimpered, feeling his breath against my lips.

"You, Miss Swan, are the only siren call I think I will ever answer to," Edward muttered, before crashing his lips urgently against mine. The taste of him was intense. My body moulded against his, as he pushed me hard against his car. I was groaning into his mouth even before our tongue's met, but when they did, Edward almost snarled, losing control of his hands as they ran over my body. How could so much desire be filling us both from one kiss?

When our lips finally parted, we were both panting.

"Wow," I gasped, holding myself against his car. If I had of let go, I was sure I would have fallen over, and not because of my heels this time.

"You're so amazing Bella," Edward sighed, resting his forehead against mine. "That kiss almost brought me to my knees."

"I know what you mean," I smiled, looking up at him. "Maybe we should see if it happens the second time around." Edward smirked at me. Within seconds his lips were hard against mine again.

When the kiss broke this time, I was a little light headed.

"I better get you back home. I want Charlie to let me take you out again." Edward beamed, opening the door for me.

"You really want a second date with me," I giggled. "What do you see in me?"

"I see everything I have ever needed." Edward muttered, before closing the door for me. How did I get this lucky?

oxoxoxoxo

My fairy tale had come true. I knew I was falling in love with Edward, as the weeks past I became irrevocably attached to him. He was all I would ever want in a man. Nothing could compare to his lips pressed against mine. When I was in his arms, I felt as if I could take on the world. So why couldn't I tell him how I felt. To me, deep down it seemed Edward was holding back. Why was he so scared to love me? I could see it in his eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Edward beamed, taking his hands in mine as he met me from class. "What do you have planned this weekend?"

"Hopefully spending some time with my extremely hot boyfriend," I grinned.

"I think that could be arranged."

"What do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise," Edward smirked, kissing my nose. "But you will love it."

oxoxoxo

"Where are you taking me," I giggled feeling Edward's hands over my eyes.

"We're nearly there. Careful, there's a step here." Edward laughed, trying to guide me. I stumbled a little. "Do you promise to keep your eyes closed if I put my hands on your waist? I don't want you to fall."

"I promise." My body couldn't help but tingle as his hands found my waist.

"We are almost there," Edward muttered against my ear, slowly kissing my neck. That did nothing for my balance. "Maybe kissing you isn't the best idea when you have your eyes closed?" Edward sniggered.

"I think I would lose my balance whether I had my eyes closed or not. You have no idea of the power your lips have on me."

"Ugh. . . is that so? Maybe we should test that theory out later." I was going to combust if he kept groaning like that. A teenager's hormones could only take so much. "Okay, wait here. Do not move!"

"Yes Sir," I saluted him like a solider and heard him laugh in the distance. I knew we were near the sea. I could hear the waves crashing back and forth. We had to be somewhere in La Push. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Edward called.

My eyes had to adjust to the brightness first but when I saw Edward sitting with a small picnic on the cliff top, I gasped. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. Of course, it meant more that Edward had done it. My feelings were so overwhelming for him. It knocked me breathless most days. I still had no idea how I was going to tell him I loved him. We had only been officially dating for four weeks; maybe it was too soon to tell him how I felt?

"So what do you think?" he gestured to the spread in front of me.

"You did all of this?" I asked, amazed as I joined him on the blanket.

"Esme made the cakes but I did everything else." Edward grinned, handing me a soda and then began to open the sandwiches and cakes. I could never get enough of moments like this with him.

"You are too good to be true Edward Masen," I muttered, leaning in to kiss his lips. Edward instantly responded, wrapping his arms around my back. His tongue parted my lips so he could gain entrance to my mouth. As our tongue's touched, we both let out a moan of pleasure. My hands found his hair and I felt him push me back against the blanket. The feeling of his body on top of mine was sending me into a frenzy. His hands glided down my side and my breath hitched as his fingers grazed the side of my breasts.

"Bella," Edward's voice was husky as he pulled his lips from mine. "There was another reason I brought you up here."

"God, you're breaking up with me aren't you?" I teased.

"Never," Edward smiled, stroking my face. "You have no idea what you've done to me. I use to be a loner. It was the only way I knew how to live. Nothing makes sense anymore – only being with you." I could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Hey," I smiled taking his hand in mine. "You have me, Edward, always." I smiled, leaning to kiss his lips softly. When our lips parted Edward was watching me with such awe it was bewildering.

"I've fallen in love with you Bella," Edward muttered, resting his forehead against mine. "No matter how wrong it is. I love you and that's all I know."

"I'm in love with you too," I smiled against his lips.

"You are?" Edward looked stunned by my confession.

"I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you."

"Perhaps you dropping Romeo and Juliet in front of me was a sign?" Edward replied planting small kisses across my jaw.

"Maybe," I panted, entwining my hands into his hair.

"You are my life now, Bella. You are all I will ever want - forever."

"Forever is a long time, Edward." I laughed as his lips brushed down towards my neck.

"I know my heart, Bella. No one will ever get me like you. I thought I could protect my heart. I know the consequences of falling in love, but I couldn't stop myself. You were my siren call Bella, in every sense of the word." I groaned, as the power of his kisses took me over.

oxoxoxo

Once we had admitted our love for each other, our physical relationship seemed to ignite. I couldn't keep my hands off him, and Edward was slowly losing the will power to fight his desire for me.

Why he kept denying what we both clearly wanted baffled me. We were in a relationship, so why not go to the next level. We had been dating for months now and still he kept pushing me away, but I wasn't going to give in. I knew what I wanted.

"God Bella," Edward moaned while we were making out in his Volvo. What had started off as harmless kissing, was turning into a full on groping session. "If you don't stop, I'm going to explode." At that moment in time I was straddling his lap, slowly grinding against him, while I kissed down his neck. I had practically ripped his shirt open, combusting at the sight of his glorious bare chest.

"I'm not sure I can stop," I panted. "Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?"

"I think I have an idea," Edward's voice was husky as his hands ran up my top. I whimpered as his hands cupped my breasts. I was breaking him. I could feel it. "You are so beautiful. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of this." My answer to his statement was to rock harder against him. "Fuck, we need to stop. We have class in ten minutes."

"Let's skip class. I want you Edward, now. Drive us somewhere and take me," I snarled, attacking his ear lope.

"God Bella, I want to, really, but I don't. . . Fuck. . . . Please stop." I pulled back to look into his eyes. "I want our first time to be special. Not in the backseat of my car."

"I don't want to wait much longer. We have waited long enough. Just let it go and feel this," I whimpered, leaning down to kiss his lips. "My body is burning for you."

"Mine is too. Don't doubt that." Edward groaned, digging his fingers into my hips.

"How can you be so controlled? You are the guy for Christ's sakes." I teased, hitting his chest.

"I've waited a long time for you. I don't want to rush anything." Edward sighed, running his hands through my hair. "I love you so much Bella."

I grinned, leaning down to capture his lips with mine once more.

"We need to get to class," Edward sighed once the kiss broke.

"Okay," I breathed moving off him while he did his shirt back up. I guess going the whole way would have to wait for another day.

As I jumped out of his car, my copy of Romeo and Juliette fell out of my bag. I suddenly remembered the words Edward had written inside it last week.

**Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.**

**I love you Bella xxxx**

"Why do you keep dropping this book," Edward teased picking it up.

"I loved the words you quoted inside," I beamed, as he pulled me into his arms.

"The words are true. You're my love, my life and my siren." Edward leaned down kissing me softly before we raced to class.

oxoxoxo

"So, dropped any books lately?" Edward asked as he stood at my desk in English.

"If you think I'm falling for that line again," I teased as he sat next to me.

"I don't need to," Edward smiled kissing my lips. My body was an inferno at his touch. "I already won with that line."

"You did indeed," I breathed against his lips.

"So," Edward inched closer leaning his arm over my chair. "Charlie is getting home late tonight, I hear."

"He might be."

"Did you want any company?"

"That depends on the company."

"How about a man that is desperately in love with you and wants to cherish every single second he has alone with you."

"He sounds pretty amazing. Do I know him?"

"You are such a tease," Edward smiled crookedly at me. I could feel the desire fill my body as he drew closer to me looking down at my lips. "Can I come over? I need you Bella."

"Yes," I panted as his lips crashed against mine. Finally, six months since I first laid eyes on him, I might have broken him down. Was Edward going to make me his tonight? I had to hold my legs together in excitement.

"MR MASEN! Please put Miss Swan down." I could hear the giggles from the class as the teacher called. "Perhaps I should send you to Sex Ed instead. I'm not sure you need any more Shakespeare. It might give you more ideas."

"Sorry, Mr. Birdie." Edward was trying to hide a snigger but I knew I was as red as a beetroot. "But I do happen to be a huge fan of Romeo."

"I'm sure you are." Mr. Birdie glared before starting the lesson.

Before I knew it Edward and I were back at my house making out passionately on my dad's couch.

I rolled over and was now on top of him, grinding my hips into him. I wanted friction, any friction that would help me control the burn between my legs. Edward was driving me insane with lust. I knew I wouldn't be able to wait any longer. I needed him tonight, more than the air I breathed.

"God Bella," Edward groaned. "We need to stop before you drive me crazy."

"No stopping," I panted going for the buttons on his shirt.

"Bella," Edward chuckled moving my hand. "I'm not having our first time being on your dad's couch. I want it to be special."

"But you said you needed me." I pouted. "I thought you meant . . ." I trailed off.

"I do need you, but not just your body, Bella. Do you have any idea what you have done to me? I am so hopelessly in love with you. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would find my match, but I have." I smiled as Edward rolled on top of me. "You are all I could ever dream of in a woman. When we take the next step, I want you to realise you are it for me. There will never be anyone else. It will always be you, Bella."

"How can you know that?"

"I love you, Bella. I will never hurt you. You are my life. You are in my soul. You have to believe me."

"I do, Edward." I smiled as his lips crashed against mine. When his hands crept up my shirt and under my bra, I moaned.

"Of course waiting doesn't mean I can't make you feel good." Edward's voice was husky as he massaged my breast with this hand. "You are so beautiful, Bella." I could feel his other hand rubbing over my jeans, right where I so wanted him to touch. My hips arched up to his hand in desperation. "Do you want me to make you feel good, Bella?"

"Fuck, yes!" I shouted. Edward chuckled slowly moving his hand to undo my jeans. "Too slow Edward," I groaned, trying to move my jeans down quicker.

"Patience, Bella. You have to build up to these things. I can't rush anything with you. I need to savour every second." I was grinding against his hips, which didn't help when I felt his desire too. Why did we have to wait again?

As I felt the cool air hit my legs, I breathed in relief; it wouldn't be much longer now. Edward ran his hand slowly up my leg. I pouted a little as he removed his hand from my bra but my faith in him was restored as both his hands made light work of my shirt.

"Fuck me Bella," Edward looked down at me in my underwear. I was so glad I had gone for black lace tonight. The dark lust in his eyes did nothing for my control. I wanted him and I couldn't wait a second longer.

"Take me now, please." I begged reaching for the belt to his jeans.

"Bella, I can't . . ." Edward was struggling. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me now too.

"I don't care about some romantic night, Edward. This feels right, you and me. That's all I care about. Make me yours. Please?" Edward crashed his lips urgently against mine. His hands were everywhere and I mean everywhere. I made quick work of his shirt in between kisses.

"Maybe we should go upstairs at least?" Edward was smirking while he watched me work on the belt to his jeans. I pouted a little. "Come on," Edward chuckled throwing me over his shoulder, as he carried me upstairs.

"That's better," Edward almost purred as he lay me on my bed. "Are you sure about this Bella?" I looked up at him and then sat up reaching for his belt. I undid his jeans in a matter of seconds.

"Does that answer your question?" I teased, leaning back on the bed, watching his eyes roam over my body.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered, stepping out of his jeans before joining me on the bed.

All I could do was moan in response as his lips began to move up my body. I groaned out his name as I felt my underwear slip from my body. Edward was everywhere at once. I found it hard to believe it was his first time too. He worked me like a pro.

I was an overheated mess by the time the foreplay had finished. I could feel the yearning inside my body. I needed Edward to claim me, and now!

"Please Edward," I panted, arching up to him while his tongue swirled around my nipple. I couldn't take the torture any longer. "Take me. I'm ready . . . just take me."

"I don't deserve you Bella," Edward whispered as he moved on top of me. "You will always be too good for me, but I'll never stop wanting you. - Ever. Never forget that." His words confused me.

"You, Edward Masen, are all I will ever want, so please," I smiled kissing his lips, "make love to me. Make me yours." Edward smiled reaching for the condom. I watched in awe as he stood in all his naked perfection. Everything about him was perfect. I licked my lips, not even worried about the pain. I knew Edward would take care of me.

Edward lined himself up, lifting my legs up towards him.

"Are you ready, love?" Edward asked with a smirk. I didn't need to answer, he knew I was ready. With one swift motion, Edward entered me.

"Bella." Edward's voice came in gasps as he thrusted slowly into me. The burning pain was bearable because I was so over taken with desire. I wanted more, no matter the pain.

"It's okay Edward. It doesn't hurt." I smiled up at him, arching my back as he began to place kisses down my neck.

"Fuck, you feel so . . . good. Why did we wait so long again?" Edward panted pushing a little deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull myself deeper into him. "Careful, love, I don't want to hurt you," Edward whispered before taking my nipple in his mouth.

"Oh, God Edward, that feels amazing. I want more. I need more," I groaned, begging. Edward responded by thrusting deeper. The snarl from my lips only pushed him further.

"If it starts to hurt too much you have to tell me," Edward panted, lifting my legs up slightly as his pace increased.

"Edward . . .Oh . . .God . . .Yes!" He was hitting places inside me I had never known before.

I wasn't sure how long we were grinding against each other, but as I felt Edward jerk and his movements slow on top of me, I knew he had reached his climax.

He stilled for a few moments, catching his breath.

"Bella," Edward finally spoke. "That was . . ." It appeared he had no words to describe what we had just shared.

"It was perfect. I wouldn't have wanted to share this with anyone but you," I whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips. "I love you so much."

I felt Edward smirk against my lips. "It's not over yet." I panted, feeling his hands move down towards my heated centre. "Always so wet for me," Edward muttered as he planted wet kisses down my body and explored my centre with his fingers. "I might need to taste you Bella," Edward smirked, looking up at me.

"Oh .My. God!" I yelled as Edward lowered his head.

By the time Edward had finished, I was a pool of euphoric mess. He worked my body in such a way I could hardly get my head around the emotions I was feeling.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked stroking my bare back.

"I'm better than okay," I sighed looking up at him. "That was . . .it was . . .I have no words."

"I know," Edward chuckled pulling me closer. I turned to look at my clock. Charlie would be home in half an hour.

"My dad will be home soon," I sighed. I didn't want to move from this spot but knew my dad would freak out if he found Edward and me naked in my bed.

Edward sighed, running his hands down my arm. "I can't wait to do this again."

"Me neither," I beamed as Edward kissed me. The kiss was passion filled. I couldn't help but groan into his mouth as his hands moved towards my chest.

"I really have to go, before I go past the point of no return," Edward sighed, pulling himself away. I wrapped the duvet round me, watching him get changed. "I'll see you tomorrow," Edward grinned, kissing my lips one last time. "I love you."

"I love you more," I called, just as he was about to climb out of my window. Why did he never use the door?

"That's impossible," Edward smirked before disappearing from my view.

I lay back on my bed. My mind was racing over all the memoires of finally giving myself to Edward. Nothing could have felt more right.

I feel asleep to beautiful dreams of every touch and every kiss Edward and I made. Never did I think I could feel like this. I was hopelessly in love with Edward Masen. I knew I was past the point of no return. There would never be anyone else for me. Edward had ruined me for any other man. No one would ever compare to him. Only one man owed my heart, and Edward was it!

oxoxoxoxo

It didn't alarm me straight away that Edward didn't turn up for school the next day, but when my dad met me at school at lunchtime, I knew something was wrong. Charlie never met me from school, ever.

"What do you mean GONE!" I screamed as Charlie held me down.

"Bella, baby, please try to stay calm." Charlie held me tight, as I tried to break from his hold.

"They can't be gone. Edward wouldn't just leave. He loves me. HE LOVES ME!"

"I've been to their house. Everything is gone. There is no trace of them."

"You're lying," I sobbed, holding my chest. How could something as perfect as last night end this way? "He wouldn't leave. He just wouldn't."

"Bella, just breathe. You're scaring me."

"I need to see their house. You need to take me." I wasn't going to believe his words until I saw it with my own eyes.

"Bella."

"Just take me Charlie!" I yelled. I was shaking, so my dad did as I asked.

The house was boarded up. I dropped to my knees, unable to control my cries of pain. Edward was gone. I dug my hands into the ground, wanting to bury myself. Without Edward I had nothing.

"Bella, come on. Let me take you home." Charlie tried to pull me up, but I wouldn't move. "You can't stay here all night."

"NO!" I screamed. "I'm not moving until he comes back!"

"Bells, I don't think he's coming back." My heart was shattering with every word Charlie said.

"How did you find out?" I whimpered.

"Carlisle spoke to Mark, my deputy."

"What did he say?"

"That they were leaving and not coming back."

"Didn't Edward leave a message for me at all?" More sobs erupted from my chest as Charlie shook his head. I let the pain take me over in that moment. It was the only way I could move on.

Oxoxoxo

I still remember the months of hoping: waiting for some form of communication that never came. My heart was lost and I let the madness consume me. I switched off from everyone. What was the point of ever getting close to anyone, when they had the power to break you like Edward had done to me? Love - what was it anyway? I didn't need it, not anymore.

It wasn't until three years later. I finally got my life back together. Moving to Washington DC was the fresh start I needed. Finally, I could leave everything behind me and move on.

**EPOV**

How can you leave someone when you know they are imbedded in your very skin? Leaving Bella was the most painful thing I have ever done, but I had to keep her safe. I would always have those glorious six months. The best six months of my life.

My family and I had only intended staying in Forks for a year, while Jasper and I planned our next attack on the Volturi. But the moment my eyes locked with Bella's in that cafeteria, I knew I'd found her, '_the one'_. Never did I think I was capable of loving someone so much. I fell for her in a matter of weeks, as much as I tried to stop myself. I knew this could only end with heartbreak, but even that in the end couldn't stop me. I fell without even thinking about the consequences, about the pain, about having to walk away from what I wanted most.

And here I was now, my heart torn in half, having to leave Bella with no explanation. Why did I do this to myself – to Bella?

I had just experienced the pure joy of giving yourself to someone you loved with every inch of your soul. I could still taste Bella's sweet kisses on my lips. Picture how her body arched as I thrusted inside her, the feel of her silk like skin, as I caressed it. Heaven couldn't have felt any better. My body was still trembling for her when I arrived back home.

As soon as my eyes met with Jasper I knew.

"Edward," Jasper stressed. "We have a code one."

"No!" I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"They have just landed in Seattle. We need to leave, now!" Jasper replied, throwing my bag that he had already packed for me.

"What about Bella?" Alice stressed, rushing in. "You have to tell her Edward. She'll understand. She could come with . . ."

"I'm not pulling her into all of this Alice," I snarled. Bella was worth more than this. She was worth so much more than me and my own pathetic life.

"You have to give her that choice. You can't just leave her without an explanation!" I knew Alice loved Bella like a sister, but I couldn't put my own feelings before Bella. I wanted nothing more than to take her with me, but in doing that I could end up killing her. I couldn't bear that again. As wrong as it felt, Bree had been nothing compared to Bella. I had moved on from losing Bree, thanks to Bella. But, if I were the reason Bella lost her life, I would never move on. It would slowly kill me. Fuck, I'd let the Volturi kill me. Torture me limb by limb if they wanted. I could never live in this world without her.

"Alice, darling," Jasper interrupted. "As much as I want Bella to come, it's not that easy. If Edward tells her who we are, we have no choice but to take Bella with us. It would be too dangerous for us and her." My heart ached at Jasper's truth.

"Can you really do that Edward? Simply walk away?" Alice sobbed.

"What other choice do I have?" My entire body felt as if it were shutting down. As I tried to find the courage to walk away from the one person who made me feel whole.

"We really need to get moving. We can't let them find our trail to Forks . . .to Bella."

"Could that happen?" My eyes snapped up at Jasper. They would not get their hands on her. If I had to sacrifice my own life, so be it.

"It depends on their lead."

"Then we have to create a diversion." I yelled as Emmet and Rose walked in with Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward," Carlisle tried to sooth me.

"We have to protect Bella! We need to lead them away from Seattle. I don't want them to think we have settled anywhere near here!" I stressed, starting to walk towards the door.

"Edward, just breathe." Alice called.

"No, not until she's safe!" I roared. My entire family froze watching me for a few seconds before rushing towards their cars.

As we made our way towards Seattle, Jasper and I began to create a plan. I knew I'd have to be the bait, and somehow give false information to the Volturi brothers if they found me.

"I don't like this plan," Alice whimpered, as we checked into the hotel, using my traceable bank card. The brothers would be breaking down my hotel door in no time.

"Jazz and Emmet will be next door, Alice. We need to lead them away. I need to know Bella will be safe once we've gone." I muttered as we made our way to the elevator.

"You really think you can leave her."

"I have to."

"But you love her. Edward, you have waited for this moment for years. You can't just let it go."

"Please Alice. I need to concentrate." I snapped.

"You are a fool Edward Masen," Alice glared, as she saw Jasper beckon her into the room next door to mine.

Once I was in my room, I turned the TV on, placing my things around the room, messing the bed, so it looked as if I has been staying in the hotel for a while.

Jasper called my untraceable phone, with an update of the Volturi brothers. They were two streets away.

"I don't like using you as bait," Jasper stressed. "What if they shoot first?"

"They will want information first. This isn't just about Bree. They know I'm working with the FBI."

"It will be better once we all have new names. We'll be untraceable this time. I need to find that mole at the FBI and rip his fucking head off."

"Jazz, I know none of this is your fault."

"I've got your back Edward. They're in the building."

"Okay," I exhaled, ending the call. Luckily, for me it was only Felix and Demetri. They had flown to Seattle on a possible sighting of me a week ago. Damn Emmet for wanting to take Rose shopping to Seattle last week. I knew it wasn't their fault but all I could think was 'what if'. My fate had always been fucked up.

I sat down at my desk, reading a book, holding my gun close to my side, waiting to hear the door being broken down.

It wasn't long until the brothers burst in.

"You've fuck up this time Edward." Felix sneered, as I jumped out of my seat, grabbing my gun.

"How the fuck did you find me." I snarled, pointing my gun between the two of them.

"Whatever you're planning, it isn't going to work."

"With the leads I've found here in Seattle, I'd say my plan is working quite well. I'm taking you and your entire family down." I roared aggressively.

"You're not going to win, Edward. Just drop the gun and come with us." Demetri glared. "You have some explaining to do to my father!"

"Like fuck I do," I yelled, rushing towards the window. Felix grabbed me but I managed to hit him hard in the face, he stumbled back into his brother. I darted back to the window.

"Edward," Jasper called holding his hand out, so I could jump to the other window ledge. The room next door had a fire escape. Jasper and his plans were always legendary.

"Is everyone else safe," I called to Jasper as we rushed down the fire escape.

"They are already heading back to Forks, to collect everything. We are going to meet them on the outskirts, once we've lost these monkeys." Jasper replied, just as gun shots began to be fired.

"The fuckers," I yelled, ducking. Jasper hit one of the fire alarms on the way, which was part of the plan to create havoc down stairs.

We rushed out into the lobby area, with Felix and Demetri close on our asses.

"You can't run," Demetri yelled, as Jasper and I turned, waiting for all the guests to start exiting the hotel in a panic.

I had to hold my laughter as all the fire doors slammed open and Felix and Demetri were submerged in a crowd of confused guests rushing for the exit.

"Come on," Jasper hit my chest as we rushed out of the hotel.

"Well, you'll be happy to know Edward Masen has just been checked in on a flight from Seattle to Brazil. I suspect Aro will keep a few scouts in Seattle looking for any leads but we'll all be far away by then. I've already started cleaning up around Forks. Bella won't be traced to us in any way. Your age doesn't even match up for a start. " Jasper sighed as he turned the car engine on.

"That's good to know." I sighed, looking down at my hands. I knew what I had to face next, and it was more difficult than facing all the Volturi at once. I had to leave Bella.

"Thank God," Esme smiled, hugging me. "I know you're a grown boy but I hate you being in the firing line like that."

"I don't even have a scratch on me," I smiled weakly, noticing they had already brought my Volvo to the meeting point.

"We weren't sure if you wanted to go back to Forks, so brought your car encase," Emmet commented, not looking me in the eyes.

"Thanks," I sighed, ruffling my hair. I couldn't fucking do this, not after the night Bella and I had just shared.

"You don't have to leave her Edward," Alice muttered. "Bella would come with you. I just know it. She loves you so much . . .please don't . . ."

"Alice," Jasper replied softly. "This is Edward's decision."

"I guess we'll meet you in Alaska," Emmet replied, patting my back. "With or without Bella." I nodded, solemnly.

"You'll do the right thing," Esme whispered in my ear, as she hugged me goodbye.

I stood at the crossroads, watching my family drive off into the distance.

I wanted to have the strength to drive away that very instance. I didn't want to torment my heart any more than I already had, but I needed a final glimpse. I needed that final memory of my siren to treasure forever.

I sat in my car looking up at her bedroom window for hours. When I finally found the courage to climb into her room, dawn was beginning to break in the distance.

Bella was deep asleep. Her wild hair caressed her face as she slept soundly. I sighed looking at the slight smile on her face, hoping that smile meant she was dreaming of me.

I knew I couldn't stay much longer, encase she awoke. I leaned over gently placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Forgive me," I whispered. "I love you Bella. I always will." She stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

As I walked to the window, I saw her copy of Romeo and Juliette on her desk. I needed something to remember her by. This was the book that helped our first introduction, I had to take it. I pulled it tight into my jacket, pressing it against my chest. This book was all I could keep of my love. I didn't turn back to look at her. I knew I'd fall apart and weaken, and beg her to come with me.

As Forks disappeared in the distance of my rear view mirror, I wiped my eyes as tears began to fall thick and fast. I was glad for the alone time as I drove to Alaska. It gave me a chance to start to clear my head. I'd never fallen apart like this before. But, I'd never lost someone who meant as much as Bella did. I was glad none of my family had to witness my breakdown.

I could only pray that once I took down the Volturi, somehow, I would find Bella and win back her love. Even if it took a lifetime to find her again, I'd do it.

I knew it would be too dangerous for both of us right now. Not with me trying to find the access codes to the Volturi's files. I was putting my life in danger daily.

I knew in all those years without her, I'd never stopped thinking about her, dreaming what my life would have been like if I'd stayed.

I knew it was a foolish dream, but it was all that would keep me going in the years to come.

I knew Bella would never be able to find me. I was now Edward _Cullen,_ out of reach in every way possible

But, I guess a guy can dream, maybe one day that would all change.

**And well . . …we know what happens next . . . . . But, if you've read this before dangerously in love, YOU ARE VERY NAUGHTY, but, go and read Dangerously in Love now. ;)**

**This one shot is a huge THANK YOU to my readers. You guys really have no idea what your reviews and private messages mean to me. I feel I gave grown as writer simply because so many of you believe in me. **

**Make sure you look out for me in the summer. (For my USA readers my debut novel will be available on . UK, I should be at a bookstore near you, as well as .uk) **

**I can confirm my book title is 'NOTICE ME' and my penname/Author name is 'REBECCA TURLEY'. But, like my profile page says if you want more information I have a blog and face book page with more details. (Go, check my fanfic profile page if you haven't yet!) I need your support more than ever **

**I hope you will all follow me on my next adventure. All I can say is if you love my fan fic writing, you haven't seen anything yet with my own work. **

**I'll see you all over at DIL. Let's get on with that Happy Ending **

**Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for the love and support. **

**Bee xxxxx **


End file.
